Sasuke's Diary
by PopPunkChick21
Summary: Sakura gives Sasuke a diary because she wants to help him. Peer into the mind of the Uchiha prodigy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Misashi Kishimoto.**

July 23

Dear… diary?

All I wanted for my stupid birthday was a peaceful day of training. I planned to go out to my field and practice.

Of course, Kakashi couldn't allow that. No. It'd make me too happy.

Instead, he required me to go to some celebration. A "birthday party" as he called it.

It was torturous.

They gathered around in some strange circle over a flaming cake.

Now, I know. I've had birthday parties before. But birthday parties are for family. Not these freaks. I don't even care about them.

I want to train.

Anyways, getting off topic. So they sang to me in their shrill, obnoxious voices, giggling and laughing at my obvious discomfort. Then, Sakura had the nerve to require me to open present.

Yay me.

Naruto gave me ramen. Kakashi gave me an erotic book.

Can you believe him?

But it gets so much worse. Sakura gave me… she gave me you! A stupid diary! As if I, the great Uchiha, would need a diary!

I mean, sure, it may be a decent idea to write out my thoughts and feelings sometimes, but a diary!

That is simply below me.

Wait, why am I writing in this then?

Right. Because really, I have no one else to speak to.

Right.

Signed,

The Great Uchiha


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Misashi Kishimoto.**

July 24

Dear Diary,

Or should I call you Journal? I'm not so sure. Either way, hello again. I have had quite the day, and I'm here to talk about it with you.

People are already trying to look at you. Sakura asked me yesterday if I had written in you yet. I naturally said no, but she said I was lying.

Sakura, I swear, if you're reading this, leave me alone.

How can she read it? I have it hidden right? Under my pillow should be fine.

Right?

Right.

Signed,

The Great Paranoid Uchiha

 _Dear Sasuke,_

 _Yes, the pillow is a perfect hiding spot. Please keep it there. It's very helpful. Great entry by the way. You know you have a fan club._

 _I love your diary. This is going to be so great for you!_

 _I Love You,_

 _Sakura_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Misashi Kishimoto.**

July 25

 _Dear Sasuke-kun's Diary,_

 _Sasuke hasn't written in you at all today. That's strange. I wonder why._

 _Sasuke, write in your diary! I bought it for you to write in, so write!_

Dear Diary,

Sakura has already written in you?! What? She wrote in you today and yesterday. Oh my God, I am so angry. That pink-headed dimwit of a teammate is so dead.

If you're reading this, Sakura, you are dead.

Dead.

Leave my stuff alone. I mean it. And do not, I repeat NOT, read anything else past this point.

Anyways, today has been chaotic. Some girls from a club dedicated to me disturbed my training and then proceeded to chase me all the way across Konoha. There is no break from these fangirls.

Sakura is probably one of them.

I have to be more cautious of her. She'll sell you to them- to those rabid females.

Aside from the fangirl club, things have been decent. Naruto has been less annoying. He instead finds it humorous to pester Sakura, who strangely allows it now. Not sure why, but oh well. As long as he's leaving me alone and they keep quiet.

Kakashi has been reading a lot of erotic stories lately. It's rather strange. Not that he's only recently started, but he's been reading it more often. He skips pieces of practice to read it. He's late to practice and he's the second-to-last to leave practice; he leaves quite a bit before I do, but that's not saying much, as I leave really late.

I need to find a new hiding spot for you. Perhaps under the bed or tucked away in my dresser drawer.

Sike. Take that Sakura. You'll never know where it's at.

Signed,

The Brilliant Uchiha

Dear Sakura,

You were right about where he hid it. This is so funny. I know you haven't read his entry for today, but it is so good. You gotta. Who knew Sasuke had feelings? It's so strange. He writes in such a childish manner.

By the way, Sasuke, we've been plotting about your diary and how to get into it. It worked.

Dattebayo,

Naruto

Dear Diary,

I heard a noise, and then I saw that Naruto, that dobe, wrote in my diary. How dare he.

Nothing is safe. Must hide it better.

Or burn it.

I'll burn it.

For the Last Time,

Sasuke

Goodbye


End file.
